devil_dms_dd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue Cheney
Rogue Cheney is demigod son of Hod and a member of the Elite. Appearance Rogue has thick raven hair and ruby red eyes. His hair falls into his face and covers one eye and half of his face. He is normally seen wearing black or gray and always wears a black cloak. He has a very pale complexion. He is noted to be rather short and thin, almost as if he were malnourished. Personality Rogue displays an introverted and shy personality. He is very kind, but can be strict and firm when needed. He is very quiet and reserved and rarely speaks up unless necessary. Despite letting other people believe he is emotionless, he actually feels emotions deeply and passionately. Unlike most members of the Elite, he has always had a good heart, has a caring nature, and dislikes torturing his enemies. As a result, he had no difficulty switching moralities. However, he can be surprisingly nasty if pushed over the edge. Rogue tries to be positive and look for good in people, but he knows when someone is truly lost. However, because of his abuse, he suffers from anxiety, low self esteem, and sleep disruption. Biography Early Life Rogue is the third child of Hod and Zara Cheney. He has two older siblings, Waylin and Selise, and a younger sister Selene. When he was very young, the soldiers of sun elf king Peren belle de Vil raided his house. Zara was killed and the siblings were separated, and Rogue was taken to Alfheim to be part of Peren's Elite. When he first arrived at the palace, he became fast friends with Kira Blackfire, to the anger of Peren. He orchestrated several events in which Rogue accidentally sent Kira to Shadowfell, and Peren talked Rogue into believing Kira hated him for the accident. After this, he became more withdrawn. Rogue is one of the most frequently abused members of the Elite, as Peren beat him for his good morality. Peren also used the threat of his mutated cat to keep him in line. Abilities *Shadow Magic: Rogue has the ability to use shadow magic. He can utilize shadows to attack enemies, and he can also use the Shadow Realm for various purposes, such as travelling or messaging others who use the Shadow Realm. *Shadowfell Portal Opening: Like all children of Hod, Rogue can open portals to Shadowfell, the Realm of Darkness. However, at first he had no real control over it and it opened when his emotions got out of line. As he gets older he gains more control over it and now can open up portals at will. *Roguish Abilities: Rogue has some roguish abilities, such as stealthiness and agility. Relationships Family Trivia *Rogue is based off the Fairy Tail character of the same name, but the character has been expanded. *According to Terra, Rogue is perfect for stealth missions, but is merciful and gentle *For the longest time, Devil DM wrote Rogue as straight until some intense thinking revealed otherwise. Category:Males Category:Norse Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Elite Members Category:Demigods Category:Shadow Mages Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Children of Hod Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:He/Him Category:Demisexual Characters Category:Characters on the Asexual Spectrum Category:Retribution Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Healers Category:Doctors Category:A to Z